


A Day in the Coulson household

by Take_Me_To_Asgard



Series: Family time [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is mama, Fluff, He is Auntie Boo, He is Uncle 'Ony, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Bruce Banner - Freeform, Mentions of Tony Stark, Phil is papa, Uncle Nick too, adorable kids, lots of meows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_Asgard/pseuds/Take_Me_To_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay! You not going in jail forever evil mama. The cocoon of goodness will save you!" Jason said when he finished wrapping up his mama. Then he looked back to Kellan, "Okay Princess Kitten, what next? I kicked dragon mamas butt and now evil mama is going to turn to beautiful good mama."</p><p>Kellan just giggled, his little feet kicking in the air. "No, meow! Evil mama need more makeup to be good fairy mama!" He climbed off of his bed carefully with a bright pink powder brush and began patting Clint's cheeks with it.</p><p>Clint was trying so hard not to laugh. Phil knew that Clint would suffer through the makeup just for their princess. Just as he brought his phone out to take a picture he heard Clint, "Phil, don't even think about it." But that didn't stop him from taking the photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Coulson household

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's forever since I've posted and even longer since I've finished something. (Sorry for that!) So have a little fic. 
> 
> This has not been beta'd at all. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I do not own any characters related to Marvel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

*buzz* *buzz*

"Do not answer that, Philip. I swear to god, it's our day off. Do. Not. Answer that." Clint groaned in a sleep hazed voice.

Phil sighed, he didn't want to answer the phone. Clint's weight was perfect and warm splayed across his chest. But he knew that if he was getting a call on his day off it had to be important. "Clint, I have to. At least he let me sleep in..." He muttered into Clint's hair.

Reaching out he grabbed the phone off the dresser. "What is it Nick?"

Clint could just barely make out what Nick was saying, but mostly he didn't care. He lifted his face up so that he could kiss Phil when he didn't have to talk, and when Phil did have to speak he just kissed his neck. Before he could do anything too naughty, he heard the door creaking open.

He and Phil both looked to see Kellan and Jason trying to sneak into their bed as they did every morning. Clint just pulled the blankets back and they both ran over, Jason helping Kellan up first. Both snuggling onto a chest, Kellan on Phil's and Jason on Clint's.

"Morning papa, morning mama." Both toddlers whispered. Jason already beginning to drift back off to sleep while Clint stroked his hair.

Kellan looked up at Phil and poked the phone. "Meow, papa? Who s'at, meow?"

Phil couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "It's Uncle Nick, wanna say hi?" He had to at least make Nick feel a little bad for interrupting his day off.

Kellan's eyes got big and he started wiggling on Phil's chest. His hands shooting out to the phone in a gimme motion. "Peas! Uncle Nicky, meow!" 

Phil helped Kellan hold the phone to his ear. "Meow, meow! Uncle Nicky, hi, meow! Mmhm! Meow, uh huh, meow. Nooo, meow. Papa stays home today, meow. Meeoow, okay." His last little meow sounding a little sad as Nick was probably explaining why Phil had to go in. "Meow, bye bye uncle Nicky." 

Phil took the phone back and snuggled Kellan rubbing his back. He hung up the phone after a few moments. He let out a sigh and kissed the top of Kellan's head and then Jason's.

"Papa has to go to work for a little but okay? I'll be back this evening." He said softly before leaning up to kiss Clint one more time. Then he got up to get dressed.

Jason peeked an eye open to look at Phil and yawned. "S'okay papa. See you soon."

"Bye bye papa, meow." Kellan said around a yawn.

"See you when you get home, babe." Clint mumbled trying not to pout.

Sometimes Clint was just as bad as the kids. But Phil loved him even more for it.

~~~~

"Meeeeeeoooooowwwww," the little voice called from the kitchen table. "Mama, I no want sammich."

Clint had to try very hard not to smile, Kellan knew that he was adorable and with the right 'meow' he could get damn near anything he wanted. "Too bad kitten, you can't just have milk for lunch." His voice fond as he watched the pout form on the three year olds mouth.

"Shh, s'okay brother. You have milk after lunch, right mama?" Another little voice said as he climbed up into his normal seat at the table next to Kellan.

"That's right baby boy," He said as he sat the half sandwich on the table in front of Kellan. "You're such a good big brother Jason, always taking care of Kellan, huh?" Clint said sitting the other half sandwich in front of Jason.

Jason grinned up at Clint and nodded his head. "I try mama. Kellan is good little brother too, huh kitten?" His little hand patting the younger boys.

The younger boy scrunched up his nose cutely and nodded. "Meow, meow."

"That's right, you are mama and papas Little Prince and Princess." Clint said sweetly as he kissed the tops of their heads.

~~~~

There was a soft knock on the door and Clint smiled knowing who it was already. He opened the door to Tony and Bruce, each of them carrying two sleeping children. They always came over towards the end of nap time so that when the kids woke up they could play together.

Once the kids where put in the boys' room Tony and Bruce joined him in the living room.

"Kellan and Jason should be up soon." Clint told them grinning as they settled in on the couch, Bruce resting his head on Tony's shoulder as he curled into him.

"Yeah, so should Ren, Nini, and Korvan. Lala got a late nap so she'll be sleeping a little longer." Bruce said softly. "I thought Phil was supposed to have the day off?" 

It was a question because Bruce always felt awkward asking about those sorts of things, even if he knew that Clint didn't mind. Tony hummed his agreement, his raised brow asking the same question.

Clint shrugged, "Ol' Saint Nicky called him in for a meeting and he had some paperwork to do. I think there was something about Fitz accidentally setting something on fire in the lab. He should be home before the kids go to bed." It was nothing new for Clint and Phil. There were times where Clint had to go in for a mission debriefing and Phil would have to stay home. 

Tony had to stifle a laugh so that he didn't wake the kids. "Ol' Saint Nicky? When did you come up with that one?" Tony and Clint had a competition to see who could come up with the best (worst) nickname for Fury. That might have been a winner.

Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head. "One of these days he is actually going to shoot one of you."

"It just means he cares." Clint and Tony say in unison then high-five their bro mind reading skills.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Bruce mutters and gets up to make some tea, and before Tony can say anything he adds, "Shut up Tony." A small smirk playing at his lips.

~~~~

Phil could hear the padding of little feet running around in the other room along with his husbands laughter. He loved coming home to their laughter and smiling faces. He still couldn't fathom how all of this was his.

He quietly made his way down the hall offer slipping off his shoes and suit jacket. He stifled a chuckle at the sight before him. Clint was being wrapped up in blankets - his face covered in bright lipstick and blush - by Jason as Kellan sat on the bed in his princess crown.

"It's okay! You not going in jail forever evil mama. The cocoon of goodness will save you!" Jason said when he finished wrapping up his mama. Then he looked back to Kellan, "Okay Princess Kitten, what next? I kicked dragon mamas butt and now evil mama is going to turn to beautiful good mama."

Kellan just giggled, his little feet kicking in the air. "No, meow! Evil mama need more makeup to be good fairy mama!" He climbed off of his bed carefully with a bright pink powder brush and began patting Clint's cheeks with it.

Clint was trying so hard not to laugh. Phil knew that Clint would suffer through the makeup just for their princess. Just as he brought his phone out to take a picture he heard Clint, "Phil, don't even think about it." But that didn't stop him from taking the photo. 

"But Clint, you look so beautiful, baby." Phil laughed.

"Papa!!" Both boys exclaimed as they ran to Phil hugging his legs. Phil didn't even mind that there was a hot pink lip gloss stain on his leg where Kellan kissed it. Leaning down he swooped them both up and planted kisses all over their faces leaving them giggling. 

Clint rolled his eyes as he untangled himself from the blankets and walked over to his favorite boys. "Well thank you sugar. I have the best makeup artist around, and you know what, he is a princess too! And then there is my stylist who picked out my wonderful outfit, he is a prince." Clint said with his best southern bell accent.

Now that Clint wasn't hidden by the blankets anymore Phil could see that he was in black slacks, a white button down shirt and purple vest. He couldn't help but to grin. Jason loved it when people wore suits or anything fancy, so he always tried to get Clint to do it at home.

He leaned in and kissed Clint softly, smirking slightly into it hearing the 'awws' from the boys.

This. This was his life, and he loved every minute of it.


End file.
